


meeting

by Fjodor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deviates From Canon, F/F, Friendship/Love, Pre-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fjodor/pseuds/Fjodor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a story about Hermione and Fleur meeting and developing a relationship over the course of several years</p>
            </blockquote>





	meeting

**Author's Note:**

> this is just the beginning of the story setting up the when she became in control of her powers.

Getting up was never a problem for small miss Granger. Especially on a day as important as today. It was september first and school was starting again. The excitement was flowing of her in waves, lighting the bedroom around her in a low yellow glow. Taking note of the phenomenon and taking  a journal, she noted down the following:  _ September first, 7:20 am, soft glow. _

Putting it down again, she got up opening the blinds and flooding the room in sunlight. The glow disappeared where the sun touched it. Turning to face the closet and the chair that was positioned in front of its mirror. Approaching it to take the already laid out clothes. Putting them on she looked up and smiled at her mirror image. Not noticing that the reflection lingered a moment longer that expected. Following her then when she changed out of her pajama and into a new set of clothes.

inspecting herself a last time before heading downstairs, into the Mirror. The mirror now obliging the rules of nature laws of nature. She opened the door of the room and got downstairs to enjoy the breakfast her dad was preparing.

* * *

 

 

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthdaaaay tooooo youuuuu., happy birthday Hermione.” A chorus of voices sung, followed by cheers and applauding. Hermione blowing out the nine candles and smiling at the people around her, whom cheered a second time after that.waiting for her mom to cut of a piece of the sugar-free cake that she had made. every year it featured  the age that she was becoming. This year the number was a marine blue number nine.

“thanks for the cake mom”, she said bouncing up and down in her chair excitedly. looking across the table she could see her grandfather sitting in his chair, a calming aura surrounding him. Taking note that he had the attention of his sole granddaughter, he smiled and shot her a wink. Smiling back at him she took her piece of the cake that her mom handed her and held it up for a moment, while he did the same with his tea cup.

taking a bite from the cake, she smiled a bit more. It was delicious going in for another bite, her teeth bumped into a piece of cake that hadn't been there before. Frowning a little and putting the cake down, she reached into her back pocket and retrieving a small brown journal. She noted down:  _ September 30th, 1:04 pm, regenerating cake. _

Taking another bite to test if it was still the same cake or if it still was regenerating. Observing after another bit that there wasn’t a single thing different. taking another look at the cake, she could clearly see where the bite had happened. looking around the room if someone had noticed the strange behavior she just displayed, then she came to the conclusion that none of the adults had noticed, except her grandfather who had raised an eyebrow  quizzically while biting down on his own cake.

* * *

 

“so class, this year you are going to do something pretty exciting,” the teacher announced standing in front of the classroom after everyone had gotten to their seat. upon hearing the teacher saying that hermione's eyes light up a bit. as she was in the front of the class, this was exciting news. it was always fun to learn new things and even more fun if it was in the form as a project.

“as some of you might have heard,” she continued,” we will be corresponding with a class in France as an international cooperation project. this project will continue till the end of the school year.” smiling at the kids encouragingly watching for a reaction.

As to no one's surprise Hermione's hand shot up straight into the air. 

“Yes hermione, what is your question?” the teacher asked. looking down and giving an encouraging smile.

“When will we start on this project?”, she asked.

“Yes, as I was going to say, this project will start out on the 20th of january. And you will be writing the letters that we are going to send them over the next couple of weeks. Then I will collect them and send them to the other school.” As she was saying this she walked over to the desk to pick up a pile of papers. 

“If you have trouble finding something to write about here are some suggestions,” she distributed the pieces of paper between the front row, who then handed them to the row behind them. 

Hermione read through the document swiftly. It contained the basic things, tell them about the following subjects: living place, family, friends, hobbies or just how you spend your free time. It also reminded her to not give out her address to strangers.

“Well I can’t imagine this to be something that will take a lot of time," she thought. 

* * *

 

“How can this be so difficult”,Hermione cried out,”this shouldn't be so hard.” Sitting at her desk where she just had thrown away her sixth letter. This can’t be real she thought, it is just a stupid letter that someone else will read no big deal. still not willing to admit defeat she took out her scrapbook. She had everything written down, the only thing left was fitting it in writing.

Going over the thing that was now written on her scrapbook:    
_ name: Hermione Granger _

_ parents: two, August and Mabel Granger _

_ siblings: none _

_ grandparents: one living, Freddie Granger _

_ uncles/aunts: seven, three married, uncle Frederick was traveling the globe on his own _

_ hobbies: reading, learning about new subjects, theorising about possible outcomes and storylines of tv-shows and Track. _

_ special qualities: sometimes inexplicable things happen to me… _

Well that can’t be to hard to put into a letter right? She asked herself. This was the longest that she had spend on a single task for school ever. She took the another paper and started again.

 

_ Hello, _

_ my name is Hermione Granger. I’m nine years old and currently am attending the  _ _ Meadow School in Queen Norton. I live in the west midlands. _

_ I have two parents who are both dentists. I also have a living grandfather. He is very nice to me. I also have three uncles and five aunts, they are the compilation of three  _ _ marriages. My uncle Jules and his wife Karen, aunt Cat and her wife Felicia and aunts Bell and Emma. My other uncle is currently traveling around the globe on his own. he did come back in September for my birthday which was fun. _

_ When I’m not in school I do the following: I run track occasionally the 100, 200 meter dash and the five kilometer run. It helps me to run off the stress of the school day and it is always fun to not be completely exhausted after  _ _ physical training. I also read a lot of books, graphic novels and the occasional comic book when I am relaxing at home. _

_ I live in a mostly wooded area, our backyard ends in a forest where my dad has build me a few tree houses. They are build in the crown of a few old trees there. It is fun to go out there and take in the nature around  you for a few hours. _

_ That is about it. I hope that this letter reaches you in good circumstances. _

 

  * __greetings, Hermione Granger__



 

 

That should do it she thought while putting her pen down. Looking up at the clock on the wall she saw that it had taken her two hours to write the letter. 

Well at least this is something presentable. She thought while putting the letter in her schoolbag. This was proven to be a difficult task as the paper suddenly became stiff and wouldn’t bend in any way. putting the letter back on her desk. Writing in her journal now:  _ January 19th, 5:30 pm, paper becomes stiff. _

Looking up from her journal she noticed that the letter had settled down on her desk and wasn’t acting like a slab of stone anymore. She took it into her hands and tried to bend it. After a successful bending test she put the paper in her backpack and put the remainder of her school stuff in there too. Taking a quick look around the room in case she had forgotten something, she rose up and walked out of her room. She could smell someone cooking and she was wondering if there was need for some help.

**Author's Note:**

> I updated this chapter because I thought that I would be better if I included a bit more. More to come in the future.


End file.
